Xmas Bumb!
by Confeti
Summary: Este fic no es mio, si no de otra persona. Es un 8059, osease un YamamotoxGokudera.


**X-mas BUMB!**

(One-Shot)

Aún se cuestionaba cómo diablos es que se encontraba allí, ¿de verdad había aceptado?, él, Gokudera Hayato conocido como 'Hurricane Bomb' y autonombrado la mano derecha del décimo jefe Vongola (por que aún no conseguía que el mismo Sawada Tsunayoshi le aceptara de esa manera) podría estar ¿en un lugar así?. ¡No!, tenía que estar loco, ebrio ó enfermo para haber aceptado quedar con el idiota ese.

- Yo~ Gokudera – y apareció llevando consigo esa estúpida sonrisa que caracterizaba su ameno y despreocupado carácter.

Vestido para la sorpresa de Hayato con un pantalón de mezclilla con diseños rockeros y hasta un tanto punk, en su cintura llevaba puesto un cinturón de estoperoles seguido por otro que se amarraba a sus caderas. La playera blanca tenía un estampado con el rostro de una mujer rodeada de cráneos y rosas, se podía leer con dificultad entre el la palabra 'psycho rain'. La chamarra grisácea tenía rasgaduras por adornos al igual que seguros y parches puestos de manera aleatoria. Y por último calzaba unos tenis blancos mezclados con un tinte rojizo.

- Luces muy bien – una vez dicho esto, se hecho a reír al ver a Gokudera fruncir el ceño ante su comentario.

- Cállate – escupió molesto – o te vuelo aquí mismo, idiota – arremetió precipitado contra el cuello de la chamarra del moreno, para así poder amenazarle.

Que tanta razón tenía el guardián de la lluvia, Gokudera siempre vestía con un agudo sentido de la moda, y esta vez no era la excepción, playera con cuello en V de color blanco, un saco largo oscuro, pantalón de mezclilla, una delgada bufanda enroscada en su níveo cuello, zapatos picudos, sus característicos cinturones de estoperoles con hebilla de calavera y anillos decorando sus pálidas manos.

- Tranquilízate,… – inclinó hacia delante su cabeza para acortar la distancia entre él y Hayato – Gokudera – sonrió una vez más ero esta ocasión lo hizo de una forma distinta, acaso eso era… ¿perversión?, ¿podía haber un poco de ella en la sonrisa de Takeshi?, no, ¡que va!, el maniático del béisbol ni siquiera sabía el significado de esa palabra, o ¿sí?.

- … - sus solitarios ojos esmeraldas vibraron ante la mueca de Yamamoto; sentía como rápidamente el rosado se instalaba con calidez en sus mejillas. Lo soltó, desviando su mirada - ¡Tsk! – chasquearon sus labios amatista.

- Ja – se sonrió al descubrir el sonrojo del peliblanco; y de pronto pareció recordar algo – ya casi es hora – dijo al ver su reloj de mano – es mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde – sin que Gokudera se percatase de ello, Yamamoto le tomó de la mano.

. ¡Ah! – exclamó sorprendido, y más sonrojado cada vez - ¡suéltame imbécil! – trata de zafarse al tirar de su mano mientras era arrastrado por el joven de cabellos negros.

El calor de su mano sobre la suya era una sensación agradable para la temporada que era, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una molestia. La gente los veía pasar con sumo interés, esto provocaba que ideas tontas llegaran a la cabeza del albino.

- Oh, es por aquí – se detuvo frente a las escaleras que al parecer conducían hasta el tren subterráneo – vamos – dio un paso antes de sentir la tensión de por parte del italiano - ¿Gokudera? – se volvió hasta éste para observarle; allí estaba con la cabeza baja - ¡oi! ¿qué te ocurre? – dijo sin comprender la situación.

- Suéltame – replicó hostil, el temblar de sus manos se debía a la ira que sentía.

- Jaja, relájate – trató de ignorar el malestar del italiano.

- Jezz – la risa de Takeshi hizo ¡BUM! En su cerebro - … - apretó los dientes y con un movimiento brusco se zafó del amarre del japonés.

- ¿Oh? – miró sorprendido la reacción de Gokudera - ¡ouch! – algo lento reaccionó ante el golpe, los múltiples anillos que llevaba puesto el albino le habían dejado impresa la marca de fábrica en su piel – eso dolió, sabes – sacudía su mano enrojecida.

- Que te jodan – dijo casi en un murmullo el italiano, pero aún así Yamamoto logró escucharle.

- Ahh – suspiró con gentileza, estaba acostumbrado ya a los desplantes del albino.

Gokudera guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, seguido por Yamamoto que se sonreía ante la vista de un irascible Hayato. Pero antes de que terminaran por descender Yamamoto vio algo pegado en la pared que llamó su atención; Gokudera por su parte continuó bajando hasta llegar a la estación del metro.

Había una parte de él que se lamentaba por no poder asistir, pero él mismo lo había dictaminado de esa manera. Sonrió con amargura. Alzó su mano para tratar de tocar el cartel hasta que el aroma a tabaco inundó su olfato. Detuvo su movimiento bajando la mano, había recordado por que tomó aquella decisión. Ya vendría de el próximo año, y entonces esta vez sin duda alguna estaría allí para presenciarlo, y quien sabe, tal ves hasta con su compañía.

Se despidió del anuncio con un brillo en su mirada y una sonrisa en forma de disculpa, descendió hasta llegar también a la estación. Levantó la cabeza en busca de su acompañante para toparse con que éste se encontraba a unos pasos, quien se encontraba sentado en la barrera de seguridad ahogándose en el humo del cigarro. Hizo una mueca de desapruebo, no le agradaba en lo absoluto la idea de que el albino fumara; caminó hasta él para acariciarle la cabeza y recargarse en el mismo lugar. Apartó la mano de Yamamoto con fastidio, para continuar fumando con una expresión de hastió (un tanto fingido). Esperaban en afonía la llegada del tren, solo en ocasiones el silencio se rompía cuando los labios de Hayato se entreabrían para dejar escapar el humo.

No tardó mucho en arribar el tren a la estación; se detuvo e invitó con las puertas abiertas a los jóvenes a abordarlo. ¡Ja!, Gokudera no iba a subir, no después de ver lo lleno que estaba.

- ¿Sucede algo? – cuestionó el moreno al ver que su compañero no subía.

- Abordaremos el próximo – le dio la espalda e hizo ademán de encaminarse en dirección a las bancas.

- ¡Espera! – le detuvo al tomarlo por el brazo.

- _¿Qué demo-…?_ – gritó en su interior para girarse sorprendido hacia Takeshi.

- Ja – sonrió para jalar a Gokudera – es tarde y no podemos esperar más – y así subir ambos al metro.

Las puertas se cerraron para así continuar con su recorrido.

Tanta era la gente que no podían moverse con libertad; era ahora cuando Hayato maldecía en su interior ser más bajo que el fanático del béisbol. Yamamoto protegía con su cuerpo al italiano, o al menos eso trataba.

- Q-quítate – decía con dificultad a la vez que trataba de empujar al moreno.

- No puedo, lo siento – contestaba como si lo estuviese disfrutando (y así era en realidad).

- Maldito – bramó al ver la diversión pintada en el rostro de Yamamoto.

Se detuvo el tren una vez más y abrió sus puertas, _'Van a bajar'_, pensó Hayato, pero para su mala suerte no fue así, si no todo lo contrario. Ahora si que era imposible moverse.

- ¡Waaaah! – gritó al sentir presión por parte de Yamamoto - ¿qué te pasa imbécil? – con todas sus fuerzas empujaba lo que podía el pecho del moreno.

- L-lo lamento – se excusaba como podía, mientras luchaba por no ser aplastado y no aplastar a quien tenía debajo.

- _Ese idiota…_ - pensó - ¿Hum? – sintió algo que no le empezaba a agradar del todo – _acaso…_ - sus orbes esmeraldas lanzaban una mortífera mirada – quita tus manos de allí – exigió, no, ordenó con suma seriedad.

- ¿De qué hablas?, Gokudera – por la situación ni siquiera podía ver con claridad el rostro del italiano, a duras penas veía su platinada cabellera, pero eso sí, podía sentirlo perfectamente.

- No te hagas el idiota Yamamoto – arrojó aún más molesto.

- En verdad no se de que m-me estás h-hablando – sonrió perverso ante ello sin dejar de forcejear contra la muchedumbre; para su suerte Gokudera no podía verlo.

- _¡Cabrón!_ – gritó internamente; apretó sus puños jalando un poco de la playera de Yamamoto.

- ¡Ah!, ¿te refieres a esto? – interrogó con un acento bastante inocentón, para la acción que estaba ejecutando.

- _M-mierda_ – se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como las manos de Yamamoto oprimían suavemente su trasero. El sonrojo surcó sus pómulos con rapidez – ha… - gimió en un tono casi inaudible.

- Hmmph – sonrió al escuchar la excitante voz del italiano - ¿qué decías sobre dejar de hacer algo? – apretó con fuerza el trasero del albino al tiempo en que se inclinaba un poco para susurrárselo al oído.

- T-te volaré la cabe-… - habló con dificultad antes de sentir la presión extra por parte del japonés – nnnh~ - gimió nuevamente.

- …Gokudera – entonó su nombre con tanta vehemencia, que podía sentirse la excitación rozar el oído de Hayato.

- ¡Ah! – al escuchar su nombre en labios del moreno con tanta desesperación sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba; la sangre comenzaba a calentarle la cabeza.

- Sólo… un… poco… yo… - dijo con dificultad, trataba de controlar el desbordamiento de sus emociones. Una de sus manos viajó hasta la entrepierna de Hayato, ascendiendo con delicadeza hasta _'aquel'_ lugar.

- Yama… - se encorvó al sentir el tacto de Takeshi en aquella zona tan delicada.

- … - al escuchar la sexy voz de Gokudera tratar de decir su nombre, liberó en él, el libido que venía controlando con dificultad. Su mano comenzó a estimular con suaves movimientos sobre sus ropas el lugar donde dormía su otro yo; empezaba a sentir como el cuerpo del albino respondía a sus caricias, se estaba excitando.

- …moto… - recitaba torpemente; las lisonjas cada vez más pronunciadas le estaban llevando al borde la de la locura, si continuaba así no podría contenerse y entonces…

De pronto el viaje terminó; y sin que se dieran cuenta, durante su forcejeo, Yamamoto había arrastrado a Gokudera hasta una de las puertas de entrada/salida por lo cual al momento en que éstas se abrieron el soporte del italiano desapareció al igual que lo había hecho el amarre que sostenía con la playera del moreno, pues con esas muestras de afecto se había debilitado y había terminado por soltarse de éste. Y cayó. Para colmo Yamamoto no reaccionó a tiempo y dejó que cayera el albino, pues la lujuria le atarantó los sentidos.

Gokudera yacía sentado en el suelo ocultando la vergüenza con sus cabellos plateados.

- ¡Hey!, ¿estás bien? – contestó con amabilidad un ya más tranquilo Yamamoto.

- … - apretó los dientes, la impotencia y la pena que sentía le estaban consumiendo por dentro.

- Levántate, Gokudera – le extendió la mano para así ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

- … - este ignoró la oferta y se incorporó por su cuenta.

Y sin decir palabra alguna camino hasta las escaleras que conducían a la superficie, tras de sí deambulaba Yamamoto con una sonrisa algo abatida.

Una vez fuera, Hayato se detuvo al ver el lugar en donde estaban, no podía creerlo, ¿verdad? Ahora que lo pensaba no le había preguntando a Yamamoto el lugar al que irían; solo había aceptado y sentenciado el mismo el destino.

- Se ve divertido, ¿no crees? Gokudera – se acercó hasta su lado y esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Esto… - dijo aún incrédulo - _¡¿cuándo?!_ – pensó - _¡ah!, en ese momento él…_ - recordó entonces.

Días atrás había acompañado a Yamamoto a comprar los boletos para la final de béisbol, y no por que quisiera pasar tiempo con él, si no por que él también aprovecharía para comprar la entrada al concierto de una de sus bandas favoritas. Pero no lo hizo, pues no contaba con que el dinero para esas fechas se le terminase; incluso se maldijo por ser tan descuidado.

- Pero tú, en ese momento… - dialogaba tratando de hallar respuesta coherente en ello, mientras sus ojos jade miraban incrédulos.

- ¡Feliz Navidad!, Gokudera – le susurró al oído con ternura, para enseguida tomar su mano - ¿nos vamos? – sus labios sonrieron dulces.

- …ha – bajó la cabeza un poco, y contestó con una sonrisilla, para dejarse guiar por el beisbolista idiota.

**Notas.- **Déjenme decirles que el fic no me pertenece, lo hicieron para otra persona pero rogué a la autora que me dejara publicarlo, por lo que ella accedió, al parecer no tiene la intención de que se enteren quien fue. Así que todas las críticas van para la autora anónima ok?, yo solo fui una loca desesperada que quería que ella lo compartiera. ZERO CREDITOS PARA MÍ OK?.


End file.
